8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sardapedia:Community Portal
Welcome to Sardapedia! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting started with editing at Wikia's shared help page. * Read and follow our in-house rules. How to Help Out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * Read up on how to create comic scripts using this handy guide! Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or the admin's talk page. To-Do List ; Useful activities * Complete all Comic Scripts for 8-Bit Theater. This includes linking each page together and fleshing out the text script for each episode. * Complete all Comic Scripts for How I Killed Your Master. This includes linking each page together and fleshing out the text script for each episode. * Complete all Comic Scripts for The Dreadful. This includes linking each page together and fleshing out the text script for each episode. * Expand on locations, items, and plot elements for 8-Bit Theater. * Expand knowledge base for Atomic Robo, Nuklear Age, The Dreadful and Fallout: Nuka Break. * Expand knowledge base for all featured persons' miscellaneous works. * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community